Deseo
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Daisy es la princesa del Reino de Midbrowl, después de que pierde a su madre, ella debe casarse con un príncipe de otro reino para poder convertirse en la nueva soberana. Pero el destino va en contra (¿o a favor?) de ella, que es raptada en un paseo, y en la huida es rescatada por un joven, a pesar de toda la ayuda del joven que la salvo, ella pierda todos sus recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno en esta ocasión les traigo una historia original que he hecho, me gusto mucho la magia, las historias de amor y en este caso las historias con reinos. aquí contaré la historia de la princesa Daisy y como va conociendo el verdadero amor. Si bien es cierto, esta historia la tengo pausada, no he podido continuar más por centrarme en otras historias, pero espero traerles hasta el capítulo 5, espero que les guste, y si dejan algún comentario al respecto les agradeceré mucho.**

**PD: Esta historia, se me ocurrió hacerle un visual novel, con una historia algo diferente, pero si les interesa, me mandan un inbox y yo les podre proporcionar el link.**

**COPYRIGHT: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi propiedad, si desean utilizarlo, deberán pedirme el permiso o avisarme que lo utilizaran en otra historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La futura reina.**

En el reino de Midbrowl, existía un castillo muy imponente que tenía un extenso y hermoso jardín, en el cual abundaban diferentes clases de flores, pero había un lugar especial en aquel verdoso lugar, donde se podía ver una pequeña fuente la cual era adornada en todo su entorno por flores de margarita, ese lugar fue construido especialmente para la princesa de aquel lugar, sus padres con mucho amor le dejaron ese último recuerdo antes de su partida, el rey, hace 8 años fue a la guerra encabezando a su ejército, a pesar de las esperanzas de volverlo a ver con vida, en el retorno, algunos de sus soldados volvieron con vida y trayendo el triunfo, más eso no era nada si el rey había muerto, fue la despedida fúnebre más triste que hubo… ahora después de 8 años, pasaba lo mismo, la reina acababa de fallecer de un mal que la aquejaba, todos en el reino estaban dolidos, pero no tanto como una joven de cabellos dorados y esbelta figura, la cual llevaba un traje negro debido a su dolor… ella era a la que realmente le afectaba más que a nadie lo que pasaba.

\- Su alteza, es mejor que pase… ya esta anocheciendo – dijo la nana de la bella doncella de apenas 18 años.

\- Fiorel… - la jovencita voltio a ver a su nana, que era una mujer de aproximadamente una edad de 40 años, levemente de contextura gruesa, pero tenía un semblante de trasmitir una confianza plena.

\- Princesa Daisy… entiendo por lo que está pasando, pero me dolería más que usted enfermara… como sabe la reina me pidió que la cuidara…

\- Lo sé Fiorel, y gracias… vamos a mis aposentos…

\- Como guste princesa, pero recuerde que al menos antes debe comer algo menos algo.

\- Tratare…

La joven princesa de ojos azules, lucía opacada… sabía que por el bienestar de su pueblo, ahora como futura soberana, tenía que tratar de reponerse… aunque le era complicado.

Después de un mes, la princesa de cabellos dorados estaba a punto de enfrentar un nuevo problema, "enamorarse" de un futuro candidato a rey… aunque ese enamorarse no era porque ella quisiera… sino porque era parte de la tradición, que para convertirse plenamente en reina, tenía que contraer matrimonio con un príncipe, el primer ministro como sus consejeros reales estaban al tanto de ello, y hacían todo lo posible porque la princesa cediera a tal presión.

\- Pero su alteza, usted sabe que es tradición antes de poder coronarla, tienen que casarse con el príncipe Guillermo.

\- Por favor señor primer ministro, en estos momentos no desearía pensar en eso.

\- Disculpe que la contradiga princesa Daisy, pero sino contrae nupcias con el príncipe, será un caos para el reino, y ni que decir para el pueblo…

\- Señor Primer Ministro Hill… entiendo su posición… pero al menos deme tiempo para pensar…

\- Solo le ruego que por favor, al menos conózcalo, no es una mala persona, nosotros tampoco la entregaríamos de frente a las fauces de un mal hombre, entiéndalo que es por el bien de todos.

La joven princesa Daisy, vio en los ojos del primer ministro que había sinceridad… al parecer ya habían concertado el encuentro, sino porque ya le había sugerido que lo conozca.

\- Está bien… ¿Y cuando tendré el honor de conocerlo? – dijo resignada la joven y delicada princesa.

\- Esta tarde, incluso tenemos preparado un carruaje para que puedan salir a pasear.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la princesa.

\- Bueno, entonces iré a arreglarme, avisa por favor a Fiorel de que vaya a mis aposentos, necesitare su ayuda.

\- Entendido su alteza. – inmediatamente el primer ministro fue corriendo a buscarla, mientras la joven princesa a paso lento subió a su habitación. Ya dentro de él, se acerco a su alcoba a observar el hermoso paisaje que era acompañado por el canto de los pajaritos.

\- Me pregunto si estará bien esto… una parte de mí dice que no debo aceptar… pero como dice el primer ministro, al menos debo intentar conocerlo… ¿pero estará bien casarse sin amor?

*KNOCK – KNOCK*

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Daisy despertare de sus pensamientos – Adelante.

\- Princesa Daisy, el primer ministro me dijo todo lo que pasara hoy día. – entusiasmada.

\- Si Fiorel… el príncipe Guillermo vendrá, desearía arreglarme sencillamente, no pretendo mostrar lujos.

\- Veo que no está entusiasmada por la idea… - mirando desganada a la princesa.

\- Es solo que…

\- No quiere casarse sin amor ¿no es así?

\- Fiorel… no sé si sea correcto…

\- Como su nana la conozco de corazón Daisy, y sí eso cree su corazón, entonces yo también estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Tú crees que conociendo al príncipe Guillermo pueda enamorarme?

\- No lo sabría decir mi pequeña… he oído que es un buen príncipe, su pueblo lo ama mucho.

\- Sí es así… tal vez con el tiempo sepa amarlo.

\- Daisy… déjame darte un consejo mi niña… solo tu corazón sabrá cuando realmente llegue el amor.

\- Gracias Fiorel…

\- De nada mi pequeña… ahora, empecemos a buscarle un bonito vestido.

Las horas ya habían pasado, y el príncipe Guillermo, tal y como lo dijo el primer ministro, había sido puntual en su hora de llegada, la princesa bajo a paso firme al encuentro del príncipe.

\- Princesa Daisy – inclinándose educadamente frente a la joven – es un placer poder conocerla.

\- El placer es todo mío príncipe Guillermo – la princesa correspondió con una leve inclinación al saludo del príncipe, ella llevaba un vestido beige muy delicado que mostraba sencillez, además que hacia juego con un collar dorado que llevaba su nombre, mientras su pelo era amarrado cerca de las puntas, de forma sencilla, por un listo rosado.

\- Me pregunto si ya habrá comido algo en el camino.

\- No sé preocupe… más bien tengo una sorpresa, iremos de día de campo.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¡Oh! Perdone mi imprudencia, no lo tome a mal, pero creo que tanto a usted como a mí, nos haría bien un pequeño descanso de la habitual rutina que tenemos, además, podremos conversar de intereses y conocernos el uno con el otro.

\- Bueno, si lo plantea de dicha forma, entonces acepto.

En ese momento, tanto el primer ministro como los consejeros reales observaron la escena esperanzados del futuro que podría venir, solo la única que miraba preocupada era Fiorel, quien sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, como si algo estuviese por venir.

Antes de salir de la ciudadela, la princesa observa detenidamente como las jóvenes del lugar disfrutaban lo que hacían, el poder estar con otras amigas, conversando, comprando lo que quisieran, pero sobretodo la libertad que tenían ante todo… libertad que como princesa no poseía, tenía que acatar lo que se le sugería, si era por el bien del pueblo, lo haría, aun a costa de su felicidad.

\- "Desearía… desearía poder ser como ellas…" – pensó para sí misma la joven princesa.

El trayecto era placentero, ya afuera de la ciudadela, podían ver con gran admiración las hermosas praderas, el príncipe aprovecho para poder conversar más amenamente con la princesa.

Aún no llegaban a su destino cuando de pronto, el carruaje se detuvo, y a su vez se escucho a los guardias que los escoltaban, sacar sus espadas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado el príncipe apenas asomo por la ventana.

\- Es una emboscada de ladrones.

\- Sí es así, déjenme ayudarles.

\- No su alteza, nuestro deber es protegerlos.

En eso un choque de espadas se escucho, al cabo de un rato se escucho unos gritos, al parecer alguien había sido herido… la princesa alertada, quiso ayudar de alguna forma, en las mujeres de su familia tenían las habilidades mágicas de poder curar, a pesar que el príncipe decidió estar con la princesa, ella le suplico que debían ayudar a quienes estaban afuera, el príncipe se sentía igual de impotente… y no sabía que hacer frente a tal petición.

\- ¡Por favor, príncipe Guillermo debemos ayudarlos! – dijo suplicante Daisy.

\- Princesa, no deseo ponerla en riesgo… confió en mis hombres, y que todo estará bien…

\- ¡Pero uno de ellos está herido, no puedo dejarlo así! – en ese momento la joven dama se levanto y salió del carruaje - Discúlpeme su alteza.

\- ¡Espere!

En ese momento, tal y como lo había previsto la princesa Daisy, había un herido, una de las espadas había herido su brazo derecho, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al guardia y lo curo con la magia que tenia, no le importo a ver sido vista por los ladrones haciendo eso, el líder de los bandidos, asombrado de tal virtud, cambio de opinión de conseguir el tesoro.

\- Valla, valla, veo que tenemos algo mejor que las joyas… - se acerco un robusto hombre que pareció un gigante, el cual llevaba una red como si fuese un cazador.

\- ¡Su alteza, aléjese! – gritaron los guardias al tratar de alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde, aquel siniestro sujeto cogió a la princesa como si fuese un trofeo de cacería, y mando a sus hombres a retirarse de aquel lugar, no sin antes indicándoles que tiraran flechas para evitar que se acerquen.

\- ¡Auxilio! – pidió ayuda la joven dama de cabellos rubios, pero aquel robusto sujeto junto a su caballo, desaparecieron de la vista de los guardianes, la princesa se sentía devastada… no sabía qué hacer para poder liberarse de aquel granuja que la había capturado… sino hacia algo, podía ser demasiado tarde.

Aquel líder de los ladrones desaceleró el paso al adentrarse al bosque, junto a sus hombres decidieron descansar al caer la noche, la princesa vio como una perfecta oportunidad de escapar, apenas ellos se duerman, podría huir… aunque también debía encontrar la forma de desamarrarse de los nudos que le habían hecho tanto en las manos como las piernas.

Las horas fueron pasando, y efectivamente los ladrones después de su miserable cena y un poco de tragos, se acostaron para dormir, el líder también que se encontraba ebrio, se hecho a dormir profundamente… esa era la oportunidad de escapar, la damisela de cabellos dorados, miraba a su alrededor, para su fortuna encontró una piedra filuda muy cerca de ella, lo cual aprovecho de coger con cuidado y empezar a cortar poco a poco las cuerdas, hasta que finalmente pudo liberarse. En eso con mucho sigilo, huyo de aquel lugar, entre más lejos de los ladrones, mejor se encontraría la joven dama.

Algo con lo que no contó la princesa de ojos azules, es que el bosque era de por si un laberinto, y al ser de noche, lo convertía en un lugar mucho más tenebroso, los caminos que habían eran prácticamente iguales, no había rumbo donde ir… sus miedos fueron creciendo más, al ver como aparecían poco a poco bestias extrañas, que al "oler" el miedo de la joven dama, empezaron a acecharla.

\- No sé qué hacer… tengo solo magias de cura, nunca intente hacer magias de ataque… - observaba con miedo a su entorno, poco a poco se iba resignando, tal vez su fin estaba cerca… no habría nadie que la protegiera, de repente una de las bestias decidió salir de su escondite y atacar de frente a la joven, ella en su lugar no hizo más que correr.

*ZAZZZZ*

Se escucho de repente el sonido de una espada clavando a la bestia, la princesa sorprendida voltio a ver lo que había pasado, en eso vio a un joven de traje sencillo y cabello marrón aparecer en su rescate.

\- ¿Será acaso un caballero…? - se pregunto la princesa al verse socorrida, pero no contó con que una de las bestias estaba cerca de ella, el joven castaño al ver de nuevo el peligro que tenia la dama, fue en su auxilio, la princesa vio como la bestia se acercaba más y más a ella, asustada, corrió hacia unos arbusto, pero no contó con que sus pies le iban a fallar y cayó sobre una pequeña roca que había en el camino, el cual golpeo su cabeza, lo último que recordó aquella dama antes de cerrar los ojos… fue ver los ojos de su salvador - verdes esmeralda - dijo la joven antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de aquel joven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La chica sin recuerdos.**

Habían pasado dos días de aquel incidente, la joven de cabellos dorados de repente despertó de un sueño oscuro, miro a su alrededor extrañada, y también sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. De repente entro a la habitación una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, la cual era acompañada por una pequeña niña de 10 que tenía el cabello castaño, a diferencia de la señora que ya se podía distinguir parte de algunas canas.

\- Veo que ya te levantaste, sino fuese por mi nieto que regreso de unos pedidos algo tarde, que hubiera sido de ti… - miro aliviada la señora a la joven de ojos azules.

\- Mi cabeza me duele…

\- Es normal, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza después de huir de unas bestias que los atacaron.

\- ¿Unas bestias?

\- Sí, mi nieto nos conto todo eso cuando llego contigo.

La pequeña niña observo a la joven, noto que se veía confundida… y algo perdida, sin perder tiempo y también por curiosidad decidió preguntar por su nombre.

\- ¡Abuelita! ¡No nos hemos presentado!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Que descortesía la nuestra… me llamo Hilda, soy la abuelita de Wendy y Mike.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo la joven a las amigables personas que estaban acompañándola.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – interrogo la pequeña castaña.

\- Soy… - en ese momento la joven hizo una pausa larga, ¿será posible?, no sé acordaba de su nombre, en eso la joven miro a su costado, en la mesa de noche estaba un collar dorado con un nombre, "Daisy" – Daisy – en voz baja menciono su nombre, la amable mujer se percato del problema de la joven al no a ver respondido con facilidad aquella pregunta… aquella joven había perdido la memoria.

\- Abuelita… ¿Pasa algo?

\- Después conversaremos sobre eso Wendy, ahora es mejor que comas un poco Daisy, necesitas recuperarte.

\- Está bien… gracias señora.

\- Descuida pequeña, bueno Wendy, vamos a la cocina, que aún hay cosas que preparar.

\- ¡Si! – la pequeña niña con mucho entusiasmo salió del cuarto acompañada de su abuela, mientras la joven solo observaba la comida que le trajeron, un plato de avena con un bizcocho, sin pensarlo más decidió empezar a comer, aunque seguía confundida y a la vez sentía una frustración al tratar de recordar lo que paso, pero no podía, solo su nombre y la sensación de calidez al ver el medallón era lo único que por el momento la confortaba.

La mañana fue pasando, y ya se podía ver el brillo de la tarde correr por la habitación de la joven chica, de repente se oye una voz anunciar su llegada.

\- ¡Abuela, ya llegue! – dijo un joven de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente 20 años de edad.

\- Qué bien hijo, ¿cómo te fue con los pedidos?

\- Todo bien, como siempre la gente adora tus pasteles.

\- Me alegra saber que no pierdo el toque.

En ese momento la pequeña Wendy aparece con un par de baldes de leche, y al ver a su hermano, la alegría la embarga a tal punto de que por poco tira la leche que llevaba, pero su hermano hábilmente evita tal catástrofe.

\- Upps, lo siento – muy apenada dirigió sus palabras a su hermano.

\- Descuida, aunque sabes, a mí también me alegra verte. – Acariciando en la cabeza de su pequeña hermana – Por cierto abuela, ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Ya despertó, ahorita seguro debe estar descansando.

\- Entonces iré a verla.

\- Un momento Mike – dijo su abuela con un todo severo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No hare nada raro abuela, tú me conoces! Además ando preocupado por ella desde ese día que la encontré en el bosque…

\- Es mejor decirles a los dos… aquella jovencita ha perdido la memoria…

\- ¿Es por lo que no puede responder su nombre, abuela?

\- Bueno el doctor que la reviso dijo que el golpe era fuerte pero que se podría recuperar en un par de días, pero si menciono que corría el riesgo que haya perdido la memoria.

\- Entiendo… pero tal vez con el tiempo la pueda ir recuperando, solo es cuestión de ayudarla. – dijo el joven castaño.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón abuelita, Daisy necesita nuestra ayuda – dijo la pequeña Wendy apoyando la idea de su hermano.

\- Es bueno saber que tienen esa voluntad de ayudar, y no se preocupen, no me opongo a la idea de ayudarla, más bien les ayudare, también me gustaría que la muchacha pueda salir de ese vacío.

\- Muy bien, no sé diga más, iré a verla. – dijo el joven antes de salir de la cocina.

\- Mi hermano parece muy entusiasmado con la idea ¿No abuelita? – observando cómo se va el hermano.

\- Jejeje, no me extrañaría, la joven es muy bonita, solo esperemos que pueda recuperarse pronto.

Ya en el segundo piso de aquel modesto pero afectuoso hogar, el joven toco la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, debía comprobar que no estaba interrumpiendo sea lo que esté haciendo.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

\- Adelante.

\- Disculpa por interrumpir tu descanso, solo pase a ver cómo te encontrabas…

\- Ojos esmeraldas… - la joven miro a los ojos del joven que acababa de entrar, ella sintió por alguna razón la impresión de ya conocerlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Me recuerdas?! – dijo el joven sorprendido, al ver que la joven menciono "ojos esmeraldas".

\- Por alguna extraña razón… siento que ya te vi antes…

\- Oh ya veo… bueno tal vez sea el reflejo de lo último que viste…

\- ¿Tú eres quien me salvo?

\- Sí… seguro mi abuela te lo comento – sobándose la cabeza – pero aún no sé como entraste al bosque sola, es una fortuna que hubiera pasado por ese atajo para poder llegar al pueblo, justo en el camino te vi corriendo y unas bestias te seguían…

\- Por lo que me dices, veo que he estado en un lugar muy peligroso. – sorprendida por lo que le contaba aquel sincero joven.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estas a salvo… aunque me siento un poco mal porque no puedas recordar lo que has vivido…

\- De todas maneras, muchas gracias por ayudarme – sonrió Daisy al joven que tenía en frente.

\- De nada, por cierto, oí que tu nombre es Daisy, mucho gusto me llamo Mike, trabajo llevando los pedidos que recibe mi abuela, ella hace tortas de diferentes clases, sería bueno que pruebes un poco de lo que prepara, seguro te encantara.

\- ¿Prepara tortas?

\- Si, y todos coinciden en que son unos manjares.

\- Me gustaría mucho probarlos.

\- ¡Claro que sí lo harás! Pero antes ¿Cómo vas de energías?

\- Creo que puedo levantarme…

\- ¡Genial! Entonces no se diga más, ven conmigo a la cocina, si te sientes mareada no dudes en tomar mi brazo para poder apoyarte.

\- Está bien… Mike.

El joven castaño acompaño a la joven para bajar a la cocina, con mucho cuidado la ayudo en las escaleras, y ya en la cocina, trajo la sorpresa de su abuela y su hermana.

\- ¡Daisy, ya te sientes mejor! – dijo la pequeña Wendy.

\- Si… aunque Mike me ayudo a bajar.

\- Este nieto mío – mirando seriamente a Mike - disculpa si te interrumpió tu descanso.

\- No se preocupe, creo que me haría bien pasear un poco dentro de la casa.

\- A pesar de todo eres muy educada, de seguro debes provenir de una familia de nobles.

\- Mi abuela tiene razón, cuando te encontré llevabas unas ropas que cualquier diría que es de una princesa, sencillas pero elegante a la vez – recordando cuando la encontró en aquel incidente.

\- ¿Princesa…?

\- Mi hermano ya anda de adulador – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¡Hey! – sonrojado el joven castaño.

\- Ya, cálmense los dos, mejor ayúdenme a arreglar la mesa para poder comer.

Daisy se sentía aún extraña por las cosas que comento el joven, pero poco a poco fue olvidándose de ello al observar a tan cálida familia, que por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz estar ahí, se sentía como pertenecer a una familia.

La hora del almuerzo paso entre conversaciones de las cosas que habían pasado en el día, mientras Daisy solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando reía de las ocurrencias que hablaban tanto Wendy como su hermano Mike, en eso la señora Hilda, se levanto para traer un pequeño pastel que hizo en honor de la invitada que tenían.

\- Mira Daisy, hice este pastel para ti.

\- ¿Un pastel para mí?

\- Sí, espero que te guste. – sonrió la amable mujer.

\- ¡Vamos pruébalo! ¡Te va a gustar! – dijo una animada niña.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias – en ese momento la chica de cabellos dorados probó un trozo de aquel pastel, lo cual produjo que la joven se quedara maravillada por tal delicia - ¡Qué delicioso!

\- Jeje, me alegro que te gustara mi pequeña.

\- De verdad… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- No lo agradezcas, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. – dijo el joven castaño a la joven dorada.

\- ¡Sí, mi hermano tiene razón! ¡Además si te quedas a vivir aquí, tendría una hermana mayor con quien jugar! – comento muy alegre Wendy.

\- ¿No seré una carga?

\- Claro que no mi niña… realmente esta casa es un recuerdo de mi difunto esposo, y el deseo de él era que siempre podamos ayudar a quien lo necesita, ahora tú mi niña eres una persona que necesita nuestro apoyo, y espero de todo corazón que poco a poco puedas ir recuperando esas piezas de tu memoria.

\- Mi memoria… es verdad… todo está nublado en mi cabeza, a lo mucho puedo recordar a Mike borrosamente… y el collar que tengo… me lo dieron mis padres.

\- ¿Pudiste recordar a tu familia? – pregunto sorprendido Mike.

\- Borrosamente…

\- Entonces podría ser una señal para que podamos empezar a buscarlos, tal vez están preocupados por ti tus padres – agrego el joven.

\- No creo que podamos encontrarlos… ellos… están muertos…. – levemente bajo la mirada con una tristeza que fue percibida por los que la acompañaban.

\- Perdón Daisy…

\- Descuida Mike… lamentablemente es lo único que recuerdo de ellos.

\- Mi niña, si al paso del tiempo encuentras más piezas de tu memoria, no dudes en decirnos, así trataremos de ayudarte como sea.

\- Mi abuela tiene razón, yo puedo ayudarte a buscar pistas de tu pasado, tal vez al viajar a otros pueblos o tal vez a la ciudadela de Midbrowl pueda averiguar si alguien te busca.

\- ¡Qué buena idea hermano! Yo por mi parte te puedo ayudar a que conozcas más el pueblo de Willwind, seguro te va a gustar, es un lugar tranquilo, tiene una plaza donde celebramos varios festivales y también hay una iglesia, y, y…

\- Ya Wendy cálmate – sosteniendo a su hermana con la mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Agradezco tanto la ayuda que me están brindando.

\- No te preocupes mi niña, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, pero eso sí… sería prudente que hasta que te recuperes totalmente de tus heridas, no salgas más allá del pueblo, en los bosques hay bestias acechando, por no decir también los bandidos.

\- Mi abuela tiene razón.

\- Realmente eres un joven muy preocupado – sonrió en forma de gratitud a Mike.

\- Así es mi hermano – sonriendo pícaramente Wendy viendo la cara de su hermano la cual estaba roja frente a tal comentario.

En la casa, se escucho el eco de las risas de aquella familia con la invitada, parecía que pasaban un grato momento. Por otro lado, en el castillo de Midbrowl se sentía un profundo pesar, a pesar que los guardias pudieron capturar a los bandidos mientras estaban dormidos, no pudieron encontrar a la princesa.

\- ¡¿Qué han hecho con la princesa?! – grito el capitán del ejército mientras con un látigo torturaba al líder de los ladrones.

\- No lo sé… ya les dije que se escapo o tal vez una de las bestias del bosque se la comió.

\- ¡NO MIENTAS! – Con furia volvió a tirar su látigo en la espalda de aquel hombre ya que de por sí esparcía sangre.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! – interrumpió en ese momento un joven soldado.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

\- Los guardias que regresaron de la última expedición del bosque han traído noticias al primer ministro, es sobre la princesa…

\- Parece que dejaremos esta charla para luego – observando con desprecio al líder de los bandidos que solo se limito a sonreírle al capitán.

Ya al llegar al gran salón, encontró al primer ministro junto a la nana de Daisy con un gran pesar.

\- Primer ministro – inclinándose levemente – vine lo más pronto que pude.

\- Gracias capitán… me temo que los soldados que han ido al bosque junto con el príncipe acaban de traer malas noticias – en ese momento el primer ministro mostro al capitán un listón rosado que llevaba por última vez la joven princesa, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre.

\- Mi señor, no me diga que… - muy sorprendido se dirigió al viejo hombre.

\- ¡Oh Princesa Daisy! – en ese momento Fiorel empezó a llorar a mares.

\- Disculpen que les interrumpa… pero me temo que estamos prejuzgando antes de tiempo lo que ha pasado a la princesa…

\- Pero príncipe Guillermo, no es obvio que esta sangre es de la princesa. – comento el primer ministro.

\- Tal vez este en lo cierto, pero no hemos encontrado un cuerpo, solo el de una bestia muerta, y aún abriendo en sus entrañas no encontramos a la princesa.

\- ¿Entonces ella puede estar viva?

\- Es una probabilidad…

\- Señor, si es así habría que hacer una búsqueda de la princesa. – agrego el capitán al escuchar la noticia de esperanza en que la princesa este viva.

\- Creo que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer, tal vez recurrió a alguna magia de teletrasportación la princesa en tal apuro.

\- Pero esa magia aún no ha podido dominar totalmente. – comento su nana.

\- A veces en un momento de apuro, las cosas llegan a funcionar, de todas maneras empecemos por los pueblos más cercanos del bosque, si no la encontramos, la buscaremos ya en los pueblos más alejados – agrego muy seguro de sí el príncipe.

\- ¡A sus ordenes! – dijo el capitán haciendo un saludo militar antes de partir.

\- Esperemos que la princesa este bien – comento esperanzada la preocupada nana de la princesa Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Pasteles.**

Ya había pasado 3 días de que la joven Daisy despertara en una casa del pueblo de Willwind, ella ya en esos días poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas, por lo cual ya podía salir de casa y conocer más el pueblo donde estaba. En sus salidas por conocer el pueblo, tanto Wendy y su hermano Mike la acompañaban, siempre y cuando Mike no tuviera algún encargo que llevar.

\- Realmente el pueblo es muy hermoso.

\- Sí, y eso que no has visto los festivales. – dijo muy sonriente la pequeña castaña.

\- Hablando de festivales, habrá uno en pocos meses. – comento el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata?

\- Es el Festival de Baile de cambio de estación, allí todos se divierten y algunos chicos consiguen pareja en esas fechas.

\- ¿Parejas? – pregunto la joven rubia ante la respuesta de Wendy.

\- Sip ¿Y tú nunca has tenido un novio?

\- Ah… Bueno, no lo sé…

\- ¡WENDY! - su hermano reclamo el comentario que hizo la castaña.

\- ¡Upss! Perdón Daisy, me olvide de tu problema…

\- Descuida, pero a pesar de que no recuerde si tengo o no tengo un novio… En mi corazón me dice que no existe aún esa persona…

\- Sería bonito, que tú y mi hermano estuvieran juntos. – sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la joven rubia y un colorado joven castaño.

\- ¡W-Wendy! – tratando de coger a su hermana mientras su cara era totalmente de color rojo.

\- Con Mike… - observándolo un momento mientras se ruborizaba – No es un mal chico… ¿Eh? ¡Qué estoy pensando! – en eso la joven rubia decidió olvidarse de lo último que pensó y seguir a sus amigos.

Ya en casa de los hermanos, la joven muchacha encuentra a la señora Hilda preparando pasteles, este hecho hizo que le diera curiosidad saber cómo lo elabora, mientras tanto, Wendy decidió ir a sacar leche en el pequeño establo que tenían y Mike alistaba la montura y una pequeña carreta donde pondría los pasteles.

\- Huele muy bien – dijo Daisy mientras seguía observando la preparación de delicioso manjar.

\- Veo que termino gustándote los pasteles. – sonrió la noble mujer lo cual hizo que se ruborice levemente - ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a preparar uno?

\- ¿De verdad? – emocionada por la propuesta que le hizo Hilda.

\- Claro, mis nietos me ayudan a prepararlos pero Mike a veces suele ser un desastre en la cocina, por no decir que las veces que intento cocinar solo obtuvo carbón, en cambio Wendy es diferente le gusta ayudarme y tiene un don también para prepararlos.

\- No sabía que Mike no tuviera tanta suerte en la cocina – sonriendo.

\- Pero no deja de ser un buen nieto.

\- Valla, a que se debe tanto alboroto en la cocina – en ese momento apareció el joven muchacho del que minutos antes era tema de conversación.

\- Nada Mike, simplemente le sugerí a Daisy si quería intentar preparar un pastel.

\- ¿De verdad Daisy? – pregunto el joven asombrado.

\- Sí, realmente me gustaría aprender a hacer uno.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Me gustara probar ese pastel! – sonriendo muy animoso, lo cual produjo que la joven muchacha se sorprendiera y se ruborizara con tal comentario.

\- ¿De verdad lo probarías?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces… me esforzare en hacerlo bien. – decidida la joven miro al muchacho que solo atino a sonreírle.

\- Esperare ese momento – sonriéndole – por cierto abuela, ya aliste todo solo falta los pasteles y me dirijo al Pueblo Raven

\- Ok hijo, Daisy ¿Me podrías ayudar a colocar estos pasteles en las cajas?

\- ¡Claro!

La noble mujer junto a la muchacha empezaron a guardar todos los pasteles, mientras Mike llevaba los que ya estaban sellados para ponerlos en la carreta. Después de un rato, su hermana, que había vuelto del establo y dejado la leche en la cocina donde se encontraba su abuela, como Daisy, fueron a ver al joven.

\- Bueno, paso a marcharme. – subiendo al caballo de color marrón y pelo blanco.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Me prometiste que iba a ir esta vez contigo!

\- Tranquila Wendy… - suspirando – Bueno, está bien, promesa es promesa ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! – en eso la jovencita muy alegre sube a la parte de atrás de la carrera.

\- Daisy, cuida de la abuela en nuestra ausencia, te la encargo mucho.

\- Claro. Y… - en ese momento la joven hizo una pausa – Cuídense mucho.

\- Gracias… muy bien Boot, en marcha – el jinete hizo un leve golpe en su corcel para que marchara a paso lento, mientras la joven solo quedo observando cómo partían, y así estuvo hasta verlos desaparecer del horizonte, luego de ello, volvió a la cocina con la señora Hilda.

\- Haz tardado en volver – sonriéndole.

\- Sí, disculpe.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Mike y su hermana son muy unidos.

\- Sí, siempre lo han sido, aunque los dos con inquietos a su modo, y eso que mi nieto ya es mayor de edad, pero nunca deja de lado esa inocencia de niño.

\- Jejeje, eso lo hace encantador.

\- Aunque cuando se trata de proteger a alguien, siempre pone en riesgo su vida, no digo que este mal ayudar a otros, pero a veces sería bueno que se preocupara por él mismo.

\- Me imagino cuantas veces la habrá preocupado.

\- Bastante hija, bastante… Bueno… dejando eso de lado ¿Quieres intentar preparar el pastel?

\- Sí, por favor – inclinándose levemente – Me gustaría mucho aprender su técnica.

\- Tranquila hija, no es necesario tanto formalismo, solo debes ponerte este mandil y empezamos.

La joven muchacha se encontraba muy alegre de saber que iba poder preparar algo, así que con mucha dedicación puso atención a todas las indicaciones que le dio Hilda, y a pesar de los nervios, logro meter en el horno el pastel que había preparado.

\- Lo logre… - cansada pero feliz comento la joven rubia.

\- Aún no Daisy, más bien esta es la mayor prueba, y no lo sabremos hasta que salga del horno.

\- Ya veo... Nunca pensé que sería difícil hacer un pastel.

\- Tiempo al tiempo, al comienzo será trabajoso, pero cuando te acostumbras ya se te hace más sencillo. ¡Ah! Por cierto hija, quería pedirte un favor.

\- Dígame.

\- Podrías ir a la plaza donde venden frutas y traer un poco de fresas, pensé que tenía, pero se agotaron... – observando un pote vacío.

\- Claro, de paso que ejercito un poco mi memoria, ya siento que he aprendido a ubicar las tiendas en el pueblo – sonriendo.

\- Que bueno Daisy – en eso la señora tan amable observa su ventana y se da con la sorpresa que el clima estaba cambiando a uno de nubes grises – Hija, antes que salgas ponte esa capa que está colgada en el perchero, me temo que va a llover, y no desearía que te cogiera la lluvia desprevenida.

\- Esta bien… - observando hacia el cielo desde la ventana más próxima – Que triste clima… - en eso la muchacha coge la capa y se la pone, también decide llevar una canasta pequeña donde pueda llevar las fresas – Me marcho Señora Hilda.

\- Ok hija, ve con mucho cuidado.

La joven rubia camina con tranquilidad el trayecto que da la plaza del pueblo, en el camino y tal como lo habían previsto, una fuerte lluvia cogió a todos los que aún estaban afuera, refugiándose inmediatamente en sus casas, mientras tanto Daisy solo se puso la capucha de la capa que llevaba. Ya en la plaza del pueblo, la joven fue directo con a la tienda ambulante donde venden frutas, justo el vendedor estaba a punto de cerrar su negocio, ya que la torrencial lluvia no le permitía vender con comodidad.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Podría venderme un kilo de fresas?

\- Señorita, creo que vino tarde porque ya estoy cerrando – acomodando la carreta.

\- Por favor señor. – suplicándole mientras el señor sola la observo un rato y resignado suspira.

\- Esta bien… ¿Me dijo un kilo no?

\- Sí.

Con mucho cuidado el señor pesa las fresas en una balanza para luego ponerlas en la canasta que llevaba Daisy.

\- Listo, son 5 monedas de plata – entregándole la canasta a la joven.

\- Aquí tiene – dándole las monedas correspondientes al precio.

\- Todo conforme – contando las monedas – tenga mucho cuidado al regresar.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias.

Efectivamente el clima cada vez se ponía peor, pero antes de llegar a casa de quienes la cuidaban, vio a lo lejos que venían unos elegantes caballeros sobre sus corceles, al parecer ellos no se inmutaban por la lluvia que había. La joven miro extrañada a aquellos sujetos, pero por otra parte sentía que conocía a parte de quienes llegaban al pueblo.

\- Disculpe señorita, por ordenes del reino hemos venido a buscar a la princesa del reino de Midbrowl, Daisy Midbrowl Lightwaltz – el joven caballero se acerco a la joven rubia que ocultaba su rostro.

\- La princesa Daisy Midbrowl Lightwaltz…

\- Sí, nos ordenaron buscar aquí, ya que es el pueblo más cercano.

\- Me temo que no la he visto… yo soy una visitante de este lugar, creo que tendría que preguntar a la gente de aquí.

\- Bueno, con su permiso – en eso aquel caballero continuo su camino junto a quienes la acompañaban, mientras la joven decidió regresar rápido a casa.

Ya estando ahí, le entro un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el cual Hilda noto de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Daisy?! – acercándose alarmada a ella.

\- Disculpe señora Hilda, pero aquí le traje las fresas.

\- ¿Pequeña que paso? Te noto pálida – tocándole la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

\- Me tope con unos hombres con armadura… estaban buscando a la princesa del reino, por un momento me dio escalofríos cuando me mencionaron el nombre de la princesa…

\- Te refieres a la princesa Daisy Lightwaltz…

\- Sí…

\- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado si los soldados están buscándola… - en ese momento la mujer que cuidaba a la joven rubia le dio un escalofrío y miro por un rato a la joven… ¿Será posible que fuera la princesa? ¿Pero cómo llego sola al bosque? Es verdad que se parecía físicamente… pero el hecho de que estuviera cerca a conocidos, si en caso era la princesa, ella pudo a verlos recordado instintivamente, pero no fue así, más bien fue un rechazo… ¿Inconsciente? Realmente se hacía muchas preguntas, hasta que de pronto se olvido de todo ese mar de dudas cuando olio el pastel – ¡El pastel!

\- ¿Ya está listo? – tratando de reponerse mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera de la cocina.

\- Parece que sí – sacándolo del horno – Parece que pasaste la prueba.

\- Pero tendríamos que probarlo.

\- Antes lo decoraremos con las frases y esta crema batida.

La joven poco a poco fue olvidando su malestar, mientras avanzaba con cuidado el decorado del pastel que hizo; ya al finalizar decidió probarlo junto a Hilda.

\- Bueno hija, provecho.

\- Gracias – probando el pastel que hizo – Mmmm, sabe rico – emocionada.

\- Tienes razón Daisy, te salió excelente – sonriéndole a la joven.

\- Les guardare un pedazo a Mike y Wendy – muy alegre mientras la señora la observaba con una sonrisa aunque en sus adentros sentía una inquietud después de aquella accidentada venida que tuvo la joven ese día… sabia que debía conversarlo con su nieto a su regreso.


End file.
